


On A Tropical Island

by RubyRemusLupin



Category: Adventure Time, Lost
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: I was really bored and was watching Adventure Time, when this song played.Of course, I had to go and make some weird Lost thing.





	On A Tropical Island

_ On a tropical island… _

They were stuck here. In the middle of nowhere. Flight 815 had crashed in the middle of the ocean.

_...Underneath the molten lava moon… _

It was so hot, and the sun blared down on everything and everyone.

_...Hanging with the hula dancers… _

It did not help that Hurley decided to try and teach some of the other survivors to hula dance.

_...Asking questions ‘cause they got all the answers…” _

Where was that signal coming from? Who made it? How were they going to get off the island?

_...Putting on lotion, sitting by the ocean… _

There were some people who held onto the hope that they would get rescued so much that they didn’t bother to do anything.

_...Rubbin’ it on my body, rubbin’ it on my body… _

Like Shannon, who sat sunbathing.

_...Get me out of this cave… _

There was a cave-in, and the only doctor was trapped.

_ …’Cause it’s nothing but a gladiators grave… _

And there were also the random skeletons and bodies they found around.

_...And if I stick to the plan… _

Build a raft, send some people for help, and get rescued. Don’t get killed.

_...I think I’ll turn into a lava man… _

Welp. There was no doubt about it. They were screwed.

_... I think I’ll turn into a lava man! _

Regardless of whether or not there was lava, black smoke filled the sky, just as Danielle had said.


End file.
